


I'll See You At Easter

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Biblical References, Easter, Other, Religion, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Frasier's sudden interest in religion causes confusion among his family and friends. (Episode: "Don't Go Breaking My Heart")





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a "Frasier" (or any type of) story that deals with religion. That being said, the religious aspects are solely based on my personal faith and beliefs.

"This is Dr. Frasier Crane on this Thursday afternoon, wishing you good mental health and a Good Friday tomorrow." He chuckled at the joke he'd made, even though it was apparent that it had gone over Roz's head. Or perhaps her look of annoyance was due to something else entirely.

"Roz and I will be taking the day off tomorrow and in our place, we'll be airing the Best of Frasier Crane. Tomorrow will be a much needed day to rest and to remember the reason for the day. We owe it all to the Man who died for our sins. See you on Monday."

Frasier pushed the On Air button to end the broadcast and turned to Roz. As he expected, she was staring at him with a look of disbelief. He had to admit he was a little surprised at his choice of topics as well. Surprised, but oh so proud, dare he think such a thing.

Roz walked out of the booth and stood beside him. "Wow... That was… some show, Frasier."

He smiled triumphantly. "Well, thank you Roz. I like to think that I touched my listeners in some way but if I touched you as well, then it was all worth it."

"Um, right…" she replied carefully. "You're welcome."

But Frasier could tell right away that it wasn't meant as a compliment. And his eyebrows rose. "Roz, what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I just…."

Now he was annoyed and he stood, placing his hands on his hips. "Come on Roz, out with it! What's with the weird mood?"

"All right. You want to know why I'm in a weird mood? Because it's not like you at all to do a show that is so... spiritual! I was going to say something during the broadcast but you were getting so into it that I decided to go with the flow."

"Ah… I see. And what type of show would you prefer that I do?" The agitation was creeping into his voice, but he did his best to will it away. Unfortunately his best wasn't very good.

"Since when are you so religious?"

He gasped in mock horror (although some of it was sincere) and stared at her. "How dare you! Are you implying that my faith is not devout?"

"I'm not implying anything! I'm just saying that in all the years I've known you, we've never done a show that involved any type of religion! And aren't you the same Dr. Frasier Crane who tactfully skirts the issue of religion whenever one of your callers brings it up?"

Defeated, he realized that there was nothing he could say, for her words were the utmost truth. But in the past few days, his life had changed in dramatic ways. For the first time, his life had meaning, purpose…

"Frasier!"

He looked up to see Kenny standing in the doorway and he immediately plastered a grin on his face. "Hey, Kenny, what's up?"

The casual phrase, what's up sounded foreign coming from his mouth, but it was the best that Frasier could do under the circumstances. He hated when Kenny barged into the booth without asking... even if Kenny was the station manager.

"That's what I'd like to know!"

Frasier's eyes darted from Roz back to Kenny. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the stuff I just heard coming out of this booth! The man who died for our sins? Good Friday? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well Kenny, if you've ever picked up the Bible-."

Roz's mouth fell open in horror and Frasier realized that he was now in hot water. Kenny was liable to fire him on the spot and quite honestly it would be with good reason. But Frasier simply couldn't divulge the reason for his sudden interest in religion. Not yet, and perhaps not ever. So instead he covered as best as he could.

"I'm sorry Kenny. That was out of line."

"You're damn right it was!" Kenny sneered. "You know, Frasier, if it wasn't Easter weekend, I'd-."

Like a sign from the heavens above, Frasier felt his anxiety emerge from his body, almost like the Resurrection. He smiled at the similarities, if it could be considered as such. Although in truth, the Resurrection... Well there was simply no comparison. And for a second he felt a stab of guilt for even pondering the suggestion.

"Actually Kenny, that's exactly why I chose the topic of religion, because it is Easter weekend and what's more appropriate than to celebrate the start of spring and the reason for the holiday in the first place?"

After a moment of almost unbearable silence, Kenny spoke again. "Frasier, I just have one thing to say about your religious Easter weekend broadcast!"

Frasier froze, his eyes moving again from Roz to Kenny and then back again. This was it. The moment of truth. He would either lose his job and be forced to walk the unemployment line come Monday morning, or Kenny would buy his impromptu excuse… which wasn't really an excuse at all. He studied Kenny's face clearly for any sign of what the answer would be.

And to his surprise, Kenny smiled and extended his hand. "Amen."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I'm off." Frasier announced as he gathered his briefcase and jacket. "Do have a good Easter Sunday, Roz. And -." He paused to kiss her cheek. "God bless you."

As he walked out of the studio without another word, he caught a glimpse of his producer staring at him in surprise and he smiled in amusement. He knew that she was confused, but that was to be expected. He also knew that she had good reason for her reaction. It was only right to turn around and explain, but he was overly anxious to get home.

He had some much anticipated reading to catch up on in the privacy of his bedroom. He hated the thought of being so secretive about his choice of reading material, but he knew without a doubt that his family (especially his father and Niles) would never understand. And he wasn't sure that he'd really be able to explain; not just yet.

As he drove back to the Elliott Bay Towers, he quickly grew tired of his usual radio station; KING-FM, which showcased great classical and operatic music. He longed for something deeper. And he found it in the form of Spirit 105.3.

He'd never listened to it before but he recognized the DJ's voice almost instantly. The station advertised on Public Television quite heavily, boasting that they specialized in both contemporary and classic spiritual and religious music. It was just the sort of thing he needed at the moment.

Almost instantly the organ music filled his car speakers and suddenly he was surrounded by strands of "Onward Christian Soldiers". He sang along with the classic song, his voice bold and clear. He was, after all, singing for the Lord, so he did his best to make certain that he sounded perfect.

When the song ended, the DJ began a prayer. For a split second, Frasier considered closing his eyes, but then he realized that doing so while driving was by all accounts impossible. Instead he laid his hand over his heart, hoping that the small gesture would suffice. The prayer ended shortly thereafter to which Frasier sighed contentedly and said "Amen."

He hummed along to other songs that followed, wondering how he'd managed to overlook such a wonderful station. KACL notwithstanding, Spirit FM was quite simply, a breath of fresh spring air. How joyous that he had discovered it on Good Fridays of all days! He could only imagine the fanfare that Spirit FM would cause during the Christmas season. He made a mental note to tune in come November, but he had a very good feeling that he'd be listening to Spirit FM long before then. The music was amazingly uplifting and soothing. It was quite a nice change from opera and Mozart.

When at last he reached his home, he looked toward the heavens and smiled. The grey, dreary day was beginning to disappear. The clouds had begun to part and a ray of sunshine was peeking through. Yes, it was shaping up to be a perfect Good Friday and he thanked God for creating it.


End file.
